The Tales of Members of the White Council
by Rumplestilskin The Gold One
Summary: This is a story on the Members of the White Council: Gandalf, Saruman, Galadriel and Elrond. Set after the events of 'The Hobbit' the world of middle earth is shaken by Sauron making himself known to all. Can the Guardians of middle earth defend against the tide of evil or will it consume them.


Chapter 1; The Last White Council:

Gandalf watched as the water crashed down from the cliffs into the river. Rivendell was stunning as usual. He never grew old of the view. Gandalf had been summoned to another convening of the White counsel. He waited in the secret courtyard for the rest of the members. The grey wizard paced in anxiety, as Lord Elrond lead Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White up the stairs to the courtyard.

"Welcome my lord Elrond, and the ever fair Lady Galadriel," greeted Gandalf pausing in reverence," and also to you Saruman" Gandalf bowed to all three and lead them to the round table in the centre of the courtyard. Only Saruman sat, the high elves paced about the table. Silence fell on the council, Gandalf built up the courage to open the council.

"As we now all know the dwarves finally recaptured their homeland Erebor and the dragon Smaug is now dead and I have personally gone to Dol Guldur and found Sauron was lurking there gathering all the rings he made as gifts to the dwarves. I have great concerns for this. I believe Sauron is trying to find human form again by using these rings."

"What evidence do we have of that claim? Is there any?" Saruman interrupted. It seemed to Gandalf that Saruman doubted a lot of what he had to say in recent meetings. "Well Gandalf is there? You seem persist on telling us your speculations rather that telling us clear facts." Gandalf felt like he had been cut in two, Saruman was right, he was just speculating on facts he saw at Dol Guldur. A soft voice but commanding voice came upon Gandalf`s mind.

"_I believe your suspicions are true, I fee evil returning into the world Mithrandir. Do not fear Saruman`s challenges."_ Galadriel mind whispers comforted Gandalf.

"I believe with all my heart that Sauron is looking for human form, for that he needs powerful rings, the ones he created. Yes, this is a presumption based on what I saw Dol Guldur" stated Gandalf getting a little agitated with Saruman.

"You admit that this is not fact, so how can we beli-"Saruman never finished.

"Silence Saruman! I agree with Gandalf. Have you any information that would add to Gandalf`s theory." Elrond stood silently as the wizards gabled on about Sauron and rings and possibilities of him returning to human form. Elrond`s mind though was not present at the council, he was thinking of the last stand against Sauron almost 3000 years ago. If Sauron was trying to become human again he would need only one thing: The One Ring.

Elrond clicked back into reality to hear the Wizards arguing about the 7 dwarven Rings and of what power they had. Finally Elrond spoke up, with great deepness in his voice.

"There is only one way for Sauron to regain human form, if he is seeking it, is the one ring would be on his finger once more. But unfortunately for him and us it is lost."

"Why is it good for us that the Ring is lost?" Gandalf asked, receiving looks from Saruman.

"Because we cannot be corrupted like he was." Answered Saruman, "I have in fact conducted my own search for this infamous ring. My theory is that it washed in Anduin and flowed into the sea."

The Council was quietened by this proposal. Gandalf thought deeply about what he just heard from Saruman. His thoughts were interrupted by a messenger who came with grave tidings.

"Sauron is alive! Sauron is alive!" was all the boy could say for a while.

"He has found human form, alas all is lost" Elrond said

"No he has not complete yet," the messenger stopped regained his breath and continued "People say he is an evil spirit lurking in Mordor but now those rumours are true. Sauron has taken the shape of an eye; a fiery eye which looks over all the lands. That's not all, he has thousands of orcs under his command. "

"Then Gandalf I believe you were right. Our enemy is back and is obviously looking for something."

Saruman whispered with great sadness. No one could answer that question. Silence eclipsed the courtyard.

"This is grave news," Galadriel said. "I must go back to Lorien to comfort my people; I will be on watch for any news of Mordor. This council is adjourned" The four guardians of middle earth went their own ways in search of answers to the riddle of the fate of Middle Earth.


End file.
